biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Edgar Brau
) |Lugar de nacimiento = | Resistencia, Chaco (Argentina) |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Edgar Brau es un cuentista, dramaturgo, escritor, novelista y poeta argentino cuya obra abarca varios géneros literarios, como la novela, el cuento, el teatro y la poesía. Nació en Resistencia, Chaco (Argentina), 1958. Antes de dedicarse por entero a la creación literaria fue, con el nombre de Sergio Brau, actor y director de teatro. Reacio a la figuración, vive totalmente apartado del ambiente literario argentino. Biografía Edgar Brau nació en Argentina y alternó diferentes oficios antes de dedicarse, desde 1992, por entero a la escritura. Fue actor y director de teatro, fotógrafo, pintor de iconos, entre otras ocupaciones. Sus dos últimas performances como actor y director fueron en Una temporada en el infierno, de Arthur Rimbaud, y en Malditos, una escenificación que realizó con poemas pertenecientes a Gérard de Nerval, a Charles Baudelaire y a Arthur Rimbaud. En 1992 se publicó su primer libro, El Poema y otras historias, que fue incluido por la UNESCO en su Proyecto de Financiación Internacional de Traducciones, y cuya lectura llevó al ilustre profesor de Harvard y escritor Enrique Anderson Imbert a considerar al autor un “poeta de la prosa, de impresionante imaginación” y a augurarle un primer lugar en la literatura argentina. Rodolfo Modern, secretario general de la Academia Argentina de Letras, escribió también en una reseña periodística que Brau se expresaba en un idioma castellano “cuya propiedad y riqueza mueven casi al asombro”. En 1995 fue editado su segundo libro, la novela El comediante, y entre ese año y el 2000 publicó dos libros de poemas, tres libros de cuentos y una novela, de los cuales pueden mencionarse Suite argentina (cuatro relatos sobre la última dictadura militar argentina) y El último Viaje del capitán Lemuel Gulliver, sátira sobre la actualidad en la que se nos presenta al célebre personaje de Jonathan Swift en un fantástico viaje por el Río de la Plata. Promediando el año 2000, toda la obra en prosa de Edgar Brau fue seleccionada por The National Endowment for the Arts, de los Estados Unidos, para ser traducida al inglés por el primer traductor y editor norteamericano de Jorge Luis Borges, el profesor Donald A. Yates. A partir de ese año fue invitado por distintas universidades y entidades literarias norteamericanas para dar charlas sobre su obra y cursos como Visiting Professor. Participó también, en compañía de su traductor, en numerosas bilingual readings realizadas en la costa Oeste. En uno de esos viajes escribió Casablanca, una nouvelle cuya trama expone la aventura de un rico estanciero argentino que en los años cincuenta decide erigir, en sus campos ubicados entre Buenos Aires y Mar del Plata, una réplica exacta del café que aparece en el filme homónimo, con todos sus personajes incluidos. Su primera colección de relatos en inglés apareció en los Estados Unidos a finales del año 2006, con el título de Casablanca and Other Stories. El diario The Washington Post le dedicó una extensa crítica firmada por Michael Dirda (“For the first time in English, the Argentine labyrinths of Edgar Brau”), en la que se afirma que la obra de Brau extiende la geografía imaginativa de Jorge Luis Borges. El escritor y profesor John T. Irwin, de la Johns Hopkins University (autor de The Mystery to a Solution: Poe, Borges, and the Analytic Detective Story), escribió por su parte que le parecía lógico y razonable ubicar los relatos de Brau en un mismo plano que los de Edgar Allan Poe y los de Borges: “These brilliant and haunting stories, superbly translated —escribe Irwin— will introduce American readers to a contemporary Argentine fiction writer of startling power and subtlety, a writer whose stories it is no overstatement to mention in the same breath with those of Poe and Borges”. En el 2007, Words Without Borders, de Chicago, publicó Woodstock, un largo poema de Brau acerca del festival de rock del mismo nombre, traducido por la poeta y traductora Michele McKay Aynesworth. Entre el 2009 y el 2013 escribió y publicó las siguientes obras: El Proyecto Golem, un extenso relato ubicado en un futuro impreciso, cuya trama relata el modo en que los israelíes consiguen resucitar a Adolf Hitler con su memoria íntegra; la pieza teatral Fausto, en la que se expone una versión distinta y novedosa de la historia entre el famoso doctor alemán Fausto (convertido ahora en un brillante biólogo argentino de Princeton) y el demonio Mefistófeles; El hijo, otra pieza teatral, cuyo argumento se basa en la apropiación ilegal de los bebés nacidos en los centros clandestinos de detención, durante la última dictadura militar argentina; y Como salmos, una colección de veintiséis poemas donde la confrontación de las interrogaciones y las dudas acerca de Dios con la confianza y la admiración ante la vista de lo creado, logra constituir un periplo metafísico al que sostiene y profundiza el estilo poético que el autor despliega. En unión con esas obras completó también dos suites de fotografías-poemas: Cuaderno de caminante (Coghlan) '' y ''Mujer en sílabas; y, en colaboración con Martina Rolandi Ricci, un libro de entrevistas, De lo que dura a lo que pasa. A principios de 2014 publicó El oficio de Gulliver, una novela que renueva por completo y extiende, de 60 a 350 páginas, su anterior obra basada en el personaje de Swift. Edgar Brau vive en Buenos Aires. Publicaciones en español *'El Poema y otras historias' (relatos). Antigua Librería de Marie Roget, Buenos Aires, 1992 *'El comediante' (novela). Antigua Librería de Marie Roget, Buenos Aires, 1994 *'Tres cuentos' (relatos). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 1998 *'El Viaje' (relatos). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 1998 *'Dos historias fantásticas' (relatos). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 1998 *'El último Viaje del capitán Lemuel Gulliver' (novela). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 1998 *'La Torre y Babel' (poemas). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 1999 *'Suite argentina' (relatos). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2000 *'Mares de Ahab' (poemas). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2000 *'El fin de Cronos' (Diarios 1999-2001). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2001 *'El sueño de Tiresias' (poemas). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2001 *'Casablanca' (nouvelle). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2003 *'Woodstock' (un poema). NAPHTA & SETTEMBRINI, Buenos Aires, 2005 *'El Proyecto Golem' (relatos). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2011 *'De lo que dura a lo que pasa' (entrevistas). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2011 *'El hijo' (teatro). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2012 *'Fausto' (teatro). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2012 *'Como salmos' (poemas). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2013 *'El oficio de Gulliver' (novela). METZENGERSTEIN Ediciones, Buenos Aires, 2014 Publicaciones en inglés *'The Siesta.' ELLERY QUEEN MYSTERY MAGAZINE, June 2000. Translated by Donald A. Yates *'Bárcena´s Dog.' TWO LINES, 2001. Translated by Donald A. Yates *'The Calendar.' SOURCE, Spring 2002. Translated by Donald A. Yates *'The Blessing.' BEACONS, Number eight, 2002. Translated by Joanne M. and Donald A. Yates *'The Prisoner.' THE LITERARY REVIEW, Fall 2002. Translated by Donald A. Yates *'The Poem.' NIMROD, Spring-Summer 2002. Translated by Donald A. Yates *'The Journey.' TWO LINES, 2003 Translated by Donald A. Yates *'The Forgotten God.' THE ANTIOCH REVIEW, Summer 2003. Translated by Donald A. Yates *'The Child.' THE LITERARY REVIEW, Winter 2004. Translated by Donald A. Yates *'Casablanca and Other Stories.' MSU Press, 2006. Translated by Donald A. Yates and Andrea G. Labinger *'Woodstock.' WORDS WITHOUT BORDERS, January, 2007. Translated by Michele McKay Aynesworth *'The Journey.' NEW WORLD, NEW WORDS, 2007. Recent Writing from the Americas. A Bilingual Anthology. Translated by Donald A. Yates *'The Blessing.' Argentina, A Travelers Literary Companion. WHEREABOUTS PRESS. Spring 2010. Translated by Donald A. Yates *'The Key.' WORDS WITHOUT BORDERS. Beyond Borges: Argentina Now. October, 2010. Translated by Donald A. Yates. *'The Golem Project.' THE ANTIOCH REVIEW. Fall 2010. Translated by Andrea G. Labinger *'Grimaldi`s Christ.' THE DIRTY GOAT. Number 23 – Fall 2010. Translated by Donald A. Yates Categoría:Dramaturgos de Argentina Categoría:Cuentistas de Argentina Categoría:Escritores de Argentina Categoría:Novelistas de Argentina Categoría:Poetas de Argentina